An Eggy Story
by InkDrinker
Summary: Iggy and Ella watch the sunset together. Well... you know what I mean. Pure Eggy fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short oneshot I wrote a long time ago. Hope it's not too cliché or anything... :)**

"Hey, Ig!"

I looked up from the bomb I was making. Well, not really _looked_ up as much as – well, you get the picture.

"Yeah?"

The Gasman's small footsteps padded into my room. "We were gonna start a game of Hide and Seek, and Max sent me up to ask if you wanted to play."

I stared in his direction incredulously. "Um..." I said, gesturing to my sightless, broken blue eyes.

"Oh," the Gasman said. "Sorry." He spoke really quietly, hoping he hadn't hurt my feelings.

I gave the best fake grin I could muster. "It's fine. Have fun."

He ran back down the stairs. I sighed.

My sight would be a handicap for the rest of my life. I could never read a book, never surf the Web.

I couldn't play games with the rest of the flock. I could hardly remember what they looked like.

I felt my watch. 7:30. I walked down the stairs and opened the back door quietly so no one would hear me. I wanted to be alone.

I know it's dumb, but sometimes, when I'm outside as the sun sets, I can almost hear it sink below the horizon. I couldn't exactly hear the _sun_, but I could hear as the cicadas began chirping, and the birds flew away to be with their chicks.

I sat down on the porch swing, and someone gasped. I stood up quickly.

"No, it's okay," Ella said. "Sit down."

I sat down awkwardly.

"The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?" Ella asked dreamily.

"Uh..." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! I forgot –"

I laughed. "No, don't be. It's fine."

She sank into silence. We sat there for a few more moments.

"Hey, Ella?"

"Hm?" she asked.

"Can you describe it to me? The sunset?"

She paused. "Well... there's lots of different colors. In the middle, there's a huge spot of red, and the outside is tinged with some orange and yellow."

I let my eyes glaze over as I tried to imagine what she was saying.

"And it's really amazing to look at... and you just want to look at it forever and ever."

That's when I realized she wasn't looking at the sunset anymore. I blinked in confusion.

"Wait." She stood up and grabbed something off the ground. Then she sat back down. She gently grabbed my hand and placed the thing in it. It was a leaf, with a brilliant mixture of bright colors.

"That's what it looks like."

I closed my fingers around the leaf. Ella didn't let go of my hand. She scooted a little closer to me.

"Now can you imagine it?" she asked softly. I nodded awkwardly. What was going on?

She scooted even closer. Quickly, she kissed me softly on the lips. Then she got up and trotted towards the house. I touched my mouth, utterly confused. What had just happened?

Whatever it was, I liked it. A lot.


	2. Important AN!

**Update: Ohmigosh. I am sooo sorry. I used the wrong document. Here is the real A/N:**

**Hey! I want to say thank you thank you thank you sooo much for all the wonderful reviews, favs, and alerts!~ It means soooo much to me. :) This A/N is to let you know that, since everyone reviewed and told me to continue, I am going to make another one or two chapters! Yay! I would do more, but, 1) I've thought of what I want to happen in chapters 2 and 3 but I can't really think of anything to happen after that and 2) I have another three stories going right now, not including the one I don't update as often, and I don't really have time for another one. But expect the next chapter next Sunday! :) See you then?**

**-Inky**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ella POV**

I lay on my bed, lost in the music blasting from my iPod. When I heard a knock on my door, I reluctantly pulled one of the earbuds from my ear and paused my iPod.

"Yeah?"

The door opened and Max stepped in. "Do you wanna play hide and seek with us? It's fine if you don't want to," she added apologetically, "but Angel insisted that I ask you."

I glanced at the clock. "Nah, it's okay. I'm gonna go outside to get some fresh air, you guys have fun," I replied good-naturedly.

"All right," she replied. "Mom said dinner will be ready in half an hour, kay?"

"Kay."

I went downstairs the back way, avoiding the living room, opened the back door, and sat down on the porch swing. I'd developed a habit of watching the sunset in the evenings. The sunset here in Arizona really was beautiful, and it gave me time to think. To think, without worrying about Angel hearing, about _him._ I sometimes wished he would watch with me... but of course he couldn't. Plus, he probably didn't want to. Why would he? I was _normal_, _ordinary_, everything I wished I wasn't, and he was-

My thoughts were interrupted by the back door opening. I glanced behind me, and my heart nearly stopped.

It was Iggy. Even his name made my heart flutter. He'd recently been having this effect on me; every time I saw him - which wasn't that often, considering he spent a lot of his time in his room, making bombs - I found myself stuttering, falling over myself. I'd taken to just staying silent whenever he was around, and I was afraid that the rest of the flock would begin to notice, seeing how I was normally a pretty talkative person.

He didn't seem to know I was here. He seemed pretty wrapped up in his own thoughts. I wondered if I should just leave now, while he still hadn't noticed me, but I knew if I moved he'd hear me - he could hear better than any person I'd ever met. So I began to shut down, to go completely silent, to just wait until he'd left. It was a dumb plan, I know, but I couldn't think straight right now; I was a little bit panicked. I didn't know why I felt like this about him, but I always felt embarrassed and self-conscious around him, and I couldn't control it. I felt like such a loser, never saying anything, never even acknowledging him. He must've thought I was such freak.

He began to walk toward the porch swing. I said nothing, as usual, but I completely blew it by giving a small gasp when he sat next to me. I mentally slapped myself - what an _idiot! _He stood up quickly, startled, only just having noticed me.

"N-no, it's okay. Sit down," I said, hoping he hadn't noticed my stutter. He sank back down onto the swing. I looked back toward the sunset. Suddenly, I was overcome by its beauty. For some reason, I felt confident enough to mumble, "The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Uh..."

I gasped. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! I forgot -"

He laughed softly. "No, don't be. It's fine."

I tried to think of something to say, but came up with nothing. _God, Ella, why do you have to be so _stupid? _How could you forget he's _blind? I hoped I hadn't hurt his feelings.

"Hey, Ella?" he said. _Oh, my God, he said my name._

I tried to respond, but my reply mostly came out as an incoherent grunt. He didn't seem fazed.

"Can you describe it to me? The sunset?"

I blinked, unsure how to respond. _Well, say _something, _moron!_ "Well... there's lots of different colors. In the middle, there's a huge spot of red, and the outside is tinged with some orange and yellow. And it's really amazing to look at... and you just want to look at it forever and ever." _What was _that? _Stop talking! Now!_ I turned to look at him to see if he had noticed my complete moron-ity, but instead found myself unable to look away, feeling enraptured, feeling, as usual, like a complete stalker-ish loser.

He still looked confused. I suddenly remembered about his ability to feel colors - another thing that made him amazing - and I looked down at the autumn leaves strewn around us. "Wait."

I knelt down on the ground, grabbed the most brightly-colored leaf I could find, and pressed it into his pale hand. "That's what it looks like." I didn't let go of his wrist, and instead scooted a little closer to him, feeling like I was no longer in control of my body. What was I _doing?_

"Now can you imagine it?" I whispered. He blinked and nodded. I felt myself pulled to him. I slid even closer to him. Then, without thinking about anything, the consequences, what he would think of me, what Max would do to me, I leaned forward and kissed him softly. Then, feeling completely mortified, I stood and ran back to the house. What was wrong with me? Not only had I kissed him, without permission, without knowing if he wanted to kiss me back, but I'd just left him sitting there. He must hate me now.

Now to go hole up in my room and think about how stupid I am.

And maybe, _maybe,_ dance around the room with happiness. But don't tell anyone.

**Yay! I just loved this chapter! It makes me want to write more. :) Ella's so cute, don't you think? ;) Now. I will probably write another chapter after this one, and MAYBE - don't get your hopes up - but I might make this a full-fledged story. But I'm not sure what I'd write. I hate those cliche stories where the girl gets pregnant or something, (shudder, Iggy getting Ella pregnant O_O) and I don't really want to have a plot where someone gets kidnapped by Erasers or something, but I might just make a cute story (with lots of humiliating but fluffy moments, don't worry ;)) where, in the end, they get together and live happily ever after. But this might just be my post-fluff-writing high, so please don't get your hopes up. :) Anyway, I really hoped you liked this - I know I did - and please review! Bye!**


End file.
